She's Got A Way
by beautiful heart ix
Summary: BA Fic. Lol Songfic. I keep hearing all these really good songs that fit so perfect! R


**A/N: **Heh, Okay. Sorry I've become addicted to songfics I think. Actually, no. But I keep listening to my CD and find a really good one! Lol okay.. so this one is another one by Billy Joel, its called 'She's Got A Way' ... This one takes place while Angel is kinda delerious (( Sp.. heh )) in the end of S3 when Faith shoots him with the poisen. This is kinda whats going through his mind.

She's Got A Way

**Angel's POV**

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is_

What was I thinking?! I told Buffy I didn't .. couldn't be with her anymore. God, she must really love me. After all I said.. all I did, she's still sitting here holding my hand.

_But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'_

That's what love is? I may have never been married, but I remember those vows. 'In sickness and in health...' She's always been there for me, and all I do is hurt her. She needs to go. She needs to get away from me before I cause her more pain. Before my demon kills her. Before **I** kill her.

_I don't know why it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway_

But... her hazel eyes are just so... so amazing to look at that I loose myself at the first sight. I try to form a smile at the blonde goddess holding my hand, wetting a cloth and dabbing it across my glistening face and chest. All that pain behind her eyes, did I cause it? Am I the reason?

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is_

I can see the worry on her face, afraid that I might die. I know she'd take it hard, and I know that it might even be what breaks her. After everything she's been through, we've been through... this might finally be night she breaks.

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way of talkin'_

I see how she's fighting back tears. I can tell how she hates to see me like this, in pain. We both know that it won't be much longer until I leave her.

_I don't know why it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

Why am I leaving her again? Right, so she can have a normal life. I'm leaving her. I don't want to, but I have to. It's for her own good. Why can't she understand that?

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound_

When our eyes meet, she breaks into a half smile, and it's not forced this time. I try and smile back, but just can't. I know that she probably won't smile like that again. Her amazing smile, her incredible beauty. I never knew beauty like that ever existed.

_She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a way of showin'_

But I do now. Buffy has it. The way her hair tumbles around her shoulders, and the way she laughs. Her laugh is like the softest melody, a wonderful sound to fill my ears. The way the moon dances over her milky skin, making her shimmer with deluctable taste.

_How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

The way her soft pink lips find mine like a magnetic power. So soft. So gentle. That's when I realized I had pulled her to me and began to kiss her. My kiss was not rough, nor lustful. It was love. Pure love._  
  
_

_She's got a light around her  
And everywhere she goes_

I now realize, staring up into her eyes, that this is what I have to fight for. This is what I live for. My purpose. Buffy is everything to me and if I lost her then... then I don't know what I'd do._  
_

_A million dreams of love surround her everywhere  
She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

Her glowing eyes look at me with such a precious gaze that I feel needed, wanted. She loves me and I love her. It's a love so pure that not even our inner demons, mine in particular, can come between it.

_Inspires me without a sound  
She touches meI get turned around  
_

A love so strong that we're bound together for the rest of eternity. She enters a room and I feel her. I watch her stiffen, knowing she can sense me too. It's spectacular.

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
_

Her voice is whispering to me how important it is for me to stay alive. For her. She needs me, she says. I close my eyes and let her melodic voice drift over me like crashing waves.

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about herI don't know what it is_

I know what I have to do, but for now, just these few precious moments, I want to spend my life with Buffy. I want to hold her and kiss her, and make love to her. I can't. But for these last moments that I'm hers, I want to pretend I can, because even if I'm not with her, she'll still own my heart.

_But I know that I can't live without her anyway _


End file.
